


Broken Plate

by Olol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: They didn't see it coming, how his body would betray him. They got more time together then they expected.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 45





	Broken Plate

**Author's Note:**

> So decided to write some angst. Please let me know what you think.

Green eyes watched as the love of her life took labored breaths. They have had over 20 years together, neither thinking they would get this much time with the other.

Analytical eyes scanned her husband for the millionth time. She remembers meeting him after years of hearing about him. He was an enigma, an unobtainable figure. She was a freshman in college and he was a grad student . She had known Sasuke for years but never met his superhuman older brother.

She was walking, reading a textbook, not focusing on the world around her when she almost took a stumble into the fountain after a person collided with her. Almost being the word. Instead of the cold water greeting her strong arms wrapped around her . Emerald met onyx.

They didn’t have an easy relationship in the beginning. His parents, mainly his father, weren't happy about him bringing her home. She was ok for Sasuke to have as a friend, but she would never be good enough. 

After a few years of dating his father slowly warmed up to her, well as much as Fugaku could. Then the medical school years hit. Her struggling with her courses, cramming for test after test, working on her research. At the same time Itachi was busy setting up his law practice. It wasn’t easy. 

The ventilator started to alarm and Sakura shot right up. She held his hand in hers. Her heart broke thinking of how these hands have changed. They could crush any obstacle in their way. Those hands held her up in her darkest of times. After 5 years of dating he proposed. She was walking on air after that. The wedding was simple, the honeymoon perfect. Then it started to crumble. 

She remembers the night he dropped the dinner plate for the first time. He had her sitting at the table not wanting to exert herself being 8 months pregnant, as he went to turn from the countertop to walk he lost the strength in his arms and the plate went crashing down. She would never forget how he looked. He just stared down at his hands wanting to know why they just betrayed him. 

They shook it off at first, everyone had clumsy moments. Both of them pushed it to the back of their minds as their son came into the world. Their nights were long, but neither of them minded. Daichi was their world. As Daichi got bigger Sakura noticed how Itachi was slowing down. He wasn’t able to run as long on their runs together. Daichi loved when Itachi would lift him over his head and spin him around, but as he grew Itachi seemed to grow weaker. It was when Daichi was 18 months that Itachi could no longer lift him over his head. Sakura would never forget the fear when she saw Daichi start to fall to the ground, head first. Itachi broke his fall. 

It was doctor's appointment after doctor’s appointment trying to figure out why Itachi’s body was betraying him. It took years to get the answer. After they welcomed their second child, Yui, did they find out. Itachi collapsed during the labor, hitting his head as he went down. There was so much blood coming from his head wound. 

After years of being the one to deliver crushing news to families, Sakura sat on the receiving end. They held hands in the office as they waited for the geneticist to deliver the news. That day was a fog to her. She was thankful that his parents were watching Daichi and Yui, because she wouldn’t have been able to carry them out of the office. She barely was able to stand on her own. 

It was a de novo mutation in Itachi’s genes. The mutation was rare and no cure existed. His muscles would slowly atrophy away. The muscles of his heart would become too weak to pump the blood through his body. His lungs would become so weak he would likely need a ventilator to allow him to breath. She would have to slowly watch the love her life waste away and know she could not do anything. 

Weeks went by for it all to sink in. She took Yui and Dacihi in for blood work, held them as they cried when the needles pierced their skin. They had to be tested to see if they would also succumb to the same fate as their father. She didn’t think she could hold them tighter at that moment. Part of her world was being taken from her already, she couldn’t lose her children too. 

It would break her. 

Well she was already broken, but there was at least some glue holding her together. 

She remembers holding Itachi as they waited for the call. How many times had he held her? Now it was her turn to support him. She would never let him go. The breath she was holding however was a different story. Their precious children didn’t have the mutation. Relief passed over Itachi’s eyes when he heard the news. She knew he was blaming himself for all of this. 

A slight pressure on her hand brought her back to her reality. He was trying to squeeze her hand. Even after all of this time he would try to support her. A weak smile crossed her face as she looked at the love of her life. He didn’t have the strength to smile, but his eyes said it all. 

The doctors gave him 3 years to live. That was 12 years ago. She knew she couldn’t be selfish and keep him with her any longer. It started slowly. Him needing a wheelchair due to the muscles in his legs not being strong enough to support him. Then needing a tracheostomy for a ventilator when he slept. Little by little his body slowly withered away. However, his heart and inner strength never wavered. 

Itachi wanted to take the time to memorize her face one last time. He knew his time was coming. Never would he have imagined he would have had a woman so strong, so resilient. She never gave up on him. Sakura continued moving. Looking into clinical trial after clinical trial. Researching the best physical and occupational therapist for him to go to. Their children never saw her break, but he refused to let her be strong all the time. She would curl up to his side and hold on tight. He knew she was breaking because he was as well. 

He didn’t want to miss his children growing up. Didn’t want to miss walking his daughter down the aisle or seeing his son have the mother son dance when he got married. He would be missing so much. 

The moment that plate fell that night he shouldn’t have ignored it. He had noticed before that his body wasn’t behaving like it should. Itachi noticed how he would have to focus on his breathing when he worked out. Then over the years it was how carrying Daichi required him paying attention to the time so he wouldn’t drop him. 

He lived in ignorance.

Emeralds danced behind his eyes. The moment he saw her he knew she would be the one. He had heard stories about her from Sasuke and his mother. If he knew he would hurt her like this he would have avoided her. 

All that mattered was right in front of him and he was going to let her go. 

“Are you ready my love?” Her hand was gentle on his cheek, tears streaming down her face. 

He blinked twice signaling that yes he was ready. 

“You can rest after this. I will make sure Daichi and Yui never forget you. I will carry you in my heart for the rest of my life. I see you in them everyday. They will know how lucky they are to have had you as a father.” 

He heard the door open. Soon the ventilator beside him beeped and was quiet. It hurt. Every attempt to breathe was like pushing against a mountain. He wanted to go his way. His IV stung as the medicine was pushed through.

Soon the pain stopped. 

He was able to rest. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
